1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device that can transport a preceding medium and a following medium while partially overlapping the mediums.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a known printing device that can transport a preceding medium (for example, a paper sheet (the same applies to the following)) and a following medium while partially overlapping the mediums for the purpose of improving throughput (for example, JP-A-2015-168237).
In the printing device described in JP-A-2015-168237, a trailing end portion of a preceding medium is pressed down by a lever so that a trailing portion of the preceding medium and a leading portion of a following medium overlap each other (refer to ST5 and ST6 in FIG. 2 of JP-A-2015-168237).
Incidentally, an operation of overlapping a preceding medium and a following medium is performed during printing on the preceding medium. In the related art, the trailing end portion of the preceding medium is pressed down by a lever in the overlapping operation so that the medium is bent. However, if the medium is bent while printing is being performed on the medium, stress based on the bending may be transmitted toward a leading portion of the medium and the state of a portion of the medium, on which printing is performed, may be changed (for example, positional deviation or distortion may occur). In addition, if the state of a portion of the medium, on which printing is performed, is changed during printing, printing quality decreases.